Fight like a Warlock
by paletalewriter
Summary: Magnus's powers are taken by his piece of sh*t father, and the team decides to see how he fights without them. Training, hand kissing, hand holding, and sexy times ensue. Basically cute and domestic Malec with some action (of both kinds) thrown in.


**Greetings lovelies! Here's a new one shot. It's got a little bit of everything: fluff, training, sexy times. Has to do with absolutely nothing, but I liked it so I wrote it :) Sorry it's been a while and sorry for any grammar mistakes (Also any inconsistencies with the technical side of TMI) Just having some creative fun.**

 **You know the drill! Reviews give me life, and I'm always taking requests.**

 **(Also I don't own any of these characters. Duhdoy.)**

 **-Cheers**

"I'm not doubting you." Alec abruptly says in an attempt to reassure his boyfriend for the hundredth time on their way to the institute training arena. Nervous that the warlock was offended by the invitation to train with them; worried he had only agreed to do so to appease his boyfriend.

"I didn't think you were," Magnus shrugs, amusement and reassurance mixing, putting his worried boyfriend at ease. Surprised, perhaps, but Magnus wasn't offended to hear the shadowhunters in his life wanted to know if he is capable to perform without his magic.

It's a fair question, none of them had ever seen him fight without it before.

"Good, cause it honestly probably won't even come to this," Alec gestures towards the closed doors of the training room. Magnus isn't sure if he's talking to himself or to Magnus. Either way, his concern is sweet and Magnus's reaches out, squeezing Alec's fingers before reaching for the heavy door and entering the training area.

It smells like sweat and feet. Magnus wrinkles his nose and looks around the room. Jace is swinging a blade around, it's glowing icy blue as he throws it in the air and catches it again. Izzy and Clary are sparing on the mats in the center of the of the room. The hit and slap of their blocks and punches fill the room.

A few more shadowhunters are training around the room as well. Max is hitting a heavy bag in the far corner, Maryse Lightwood standing close by, instructing kindly, a proud smile on her lips.

Alec's hand on his shoulder brings him back. The casual touch is sweet and Magnus smiles as he follows his shadowhunter into the room.

He stops before the mats, almost leaning down to remove his shoes, before remembering he's not in a Dojo, but in a Shadowhunter's training arena. The years of martial arts training still strong in his mind. He keeps his boots on.

He's chosen a pair of shiny, rusted red, lace up boots for today's session. Sure these would withstand the heat more than his usual foot attire.

"Hey!" Izzy greets, and Clary turns to wave. Izzy takes this opportunity to trip Clary with the staff in her hands, landing Clary flat on her back with an audible "thwack" against the padded floor.

"Finally!" Jace yells, jogging over to join the group. He smells like he needs a shower and Magnus pushes his hands into his pockets, looking over the sweaty man in front of him as he wonders for the millionth time how Alec could spend so much of his life pining after the jock; and is grateful for his obvious improvement of taste. (He'd like to think he had something to do with the positive change.)

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He looks around at the circle of people forming around him, "I had a client. I would have sent him away, but I think this entire idea is a tad silly if I'm being honest." Somehow Magnus makes the condescending words sound soft and almost sweet. Izzy giggles, shaking her head at the only downworlder that would throw a blanket insult towards an entire group of people, while severely outnumbered by said group.

Magnus is nothing if not ballsy.

"Not something I was willing to send away paying customers for."

The training door bangs open and the group turns to see Mia, Simon, and Luke enter the arena. Mia looks her usual sassy self, while Simon waves and smiles at the growing group.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jace claps his hands, drawing the attention of the room.

Magnus leans against the wall, holding back a yawn. The sparing has been going on for what feels like hours. Though when he pulls on Alec wrist and checks the watch there, it tells him he's only been standing around for twenty-eight minutes.

"I can't stay past nine," He leans over and speaks into Alec's ear.

"That's fine," Alec nods, watching as Mia and Izzy spar in the centre of the room, giving each other tips as they go.

"You can't either," He says, eyes on Alec's profile, watching the adrenaline there as his boyfriend observes the fight. He's cute when he's all keyed up.

"What?" Alec turns, blinking a few times when he realizes how close Magnus is. With his magic no long coursing through his veins, his eyes are a bright gold, captivating Alec easily. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going home," Magnus shrugs, "And you're coming with me."

Alec looks as if he might be about to say something, lips twitching with the ghost of a smile.

"Alright Bane, you're up!"

Jace's voice interrupts loudly, forcing both men to end their quiet moment, and Alec nearly jumps. Magnus smiles at his ability to read the thoughts right out of Alec's head and turns to Jace, his smile dimming a few notches.

There is a seriously giddy Jace standing in the middle of the room, looking eager.

"Sorry, am I fighting _you_?" Magnus raises an eyebrow and Jace grins a little wider.

"You bet your ass," Jace jumps in spot, barely able to contain his joy. Perhaps all the teasing and calling him names has gotten to him more than Magnus originally realized. Maybe he's been waiting for the chance to get Magnus on his level.

"Unless you're scared?" Jace holds a hand out to the Warlock. Feigning concern. "I know you're old. I wouldn't want to break your brittle bones."

"That's right, get it all out of your system while his magic is bound up Edom." Izzy shakes her head at Jace and his ability to piss off people bigger and stronger than him.

Magnus smiles and winks at Izzy.

"Stalling?" Jace raises a brow at Magnus and Magnus is impressed by his confidence. He truly doesn't have much patience for self preservation. Perhaps that's what makes him such a successful Shadowhunter.

Magnus pushes away from the wall, pulling his rings off one by one and placing them in his jacket pocket. Next, he shrugs out of his black blazer, letting the expensive fabric fall down his arms, catching it before it slips to the ground and placing it gently on the table of weapons next to him. His movements are precise and deliberate. He can tell that his pace is aggravating to Jace. Making it all the more satisfying.

It's not long until he's standing in nothing but his red boots, well fitting navy blue pants, made a comfortable and flexible cotton blend. And a black t-shirt. The clothing looks out of place in the sea of black leather on black on black. It looks expensive and stylish, and even without his makeup and jewellery, somehow he still looks as if he might be ready for an upscale New York party.

Alec quickly becomes distracted with the way the fitted black cotton holds on to each muscle and curve of Magnus's shoulders and arms, wrapping around his body as if it was made for him.

Finally, turning towards Jace, Magnus offers the impatient hunter a smile.

"Ready?" He asks, raising a brow and making Jace roll his eyes, but smile back.

"Maybe Alec should fight him first?" Clary suggests, obviously worried when Jace walks

over to the weapons table to retrieves a Sareph blade. The blade glows an icy blue the moment it's in Jace's hand.

"Are you kidding?" Jace shakes his head, "He'll just go easy on him."

Magnus steals a look at his boyfriend, catching him in the middle of an eye roll. It makes him smile.

"You want one?" Jace gestures towards the table, and Magnus purses his lips, looking over the extensive collection of weapons. Reaching past the steal and shining metal of the knives and swords laid out in an excessive display, he retrieves a sparring staff from the wall, weighing it in his hand.

"You going to beat me with a sick?" Jace jokes as Magnus moves the staff between his hands, learning the texture of it, pulling memories from training to his mind, trying to remember the skills he hasn't dusted off in just about a decade.

The two men enter the middle of the arena, moving in a circle around each other, sizing each other up.

Clary bites her nails and Izzy watches with a smile on her face. This is something she never thought she'd see.

Alec's eyes are glued to the scene. A warped kind of satisfaction is crawling around in his stomach, pulling his mind through the gutter (because he's a sick, _sick_ person). He crosses his arms tightly over his chest, trying to remember _why_ they're doing this.

Nothing about Magnus's father holding his powers hostage is sexy. Nothing about Magnus's father threatening an attack on every single person at Magnus cares about is hot. This entire situation is fucked.

"You were talking such a big game," Magnus stops walking in the prowling circles, because he thinks it's kind of silly. "You're pretty far away from someone who was so ready to _kick my ass_ a second ago."

Jace thunges forward, his sword making a _whoosh_ through the air is it barely brushes off Magnus's shoulder. But Magnus is fast. His eyes not the only characteristic he seems to share with the feline family, as he all but floats out of the swords path, making no sound as he goes.

Jace comes back, turning into his sword as he throws his body into the swing, this time, hitting it's mark. The crack of metal against wood echos through the room as Magnus uses Jace's momentum against him, turning and pressing into the sword, his staff effectively propelling Jace forward. He catches himself before he lands on his face

There is a buzzing of energy throughout the room as the two men continue to spar. Magnus seeming to let Jace wear himself out with each blow, he ducks most of them, and the ones he can't, he lets the staff take the brunt of the blow.

Jace turns, catching Magnus off guard and slashes down, just in time for the warlock to raise the staff in a block. The blade hits with such force that the staff breaks clean, leaving Magnus with a piece in each hand. There is a beat of silence as Jace catches his balance and Magnus considers his next move.

Jace braces for a swing, quickly getting into positions of power, prepared for something Alec might do; like cross the two ends together, using them as a blunt blow. Or swinging them low, using them to trip up his heels. However, Jace has never fought a warlock hand to hand before. Magnus doesn't fight light a shadowhunter. He's unpredictable and has been trained by dozens of different sensei's. He's sarcastic and wild and doesn't follow the rules.

Before Jace can think, in almost a comedic choice, Magnus throws one of the halves of

the staff at Jace's face. Jace jumps out of the way, the two-foot-long stick narrowly missing the bewildered hunter's jaw.

Magnus takes advantage of the distraction as his other hand makes a move towards Jace's hand that's curled around the glowing blade, knocking it up into the air and out of his slackened fingers with the other half of the broken staff. The sword flies for a moment, it's handle turning a few times in the air before landing solid in Magnus's grip.

The blade flickers it's icy blue glow for another second before a bright, crimson light takes its place, shining in the grooves between the polished steel.

It takes everyone in the room a long second before really registering what's happened.

Jace stares, blinking, completely taken aback (though he looks more surprised than angry). Alec doesn't realise the smile on his face until Magnus glances over, his own eyes dancing with humour. Alec covers his mouth with his fist and coughs quietly, earning a glare from his parabati.

"Sorry," Magnus swings the blade in his hand a few times, is hums quietly, as if objecting being held in Magnus's demon fingers. "Did you want this back?" Raising his brows at Jace, he flips the sword, catching it by the blade, and offers the handle the same way someone might hand a pair of scissors to a pre-schooler.

"No," Jace shakes his head, running a hand through damp blonde hair, his chest rising and falling quicker than before. Magnus on the other hand, hasn't even broken a sweat.

Magnus shrugs a small shrug, flipping the sword so he is once again holding onto the handle and walks over to set it down on the table. The red light dims and goes out as he steps away from it.

"What time is it?" He looks up at Alec, sounding almost bored.

Alec glances at his watch, "eight forty. You want to go?"

"I do," He nods, but then turns around finding Jace right where he left him. "But I think that might be a little unfair. I've heard you're better at hand to hand."

Jace's eyes light up, obviously pleased that Magnus is up for another round. Even being beaten the first time, he can't deny that Magnus is a flawless opponent. More interesting and unpredictable than any shadowhunter he'd ever sparred with. Someone who's moves he couldn't analyze and truly memorize.

Gliding back into the center of the room, Magnus pivots on the ball of his foot, cocking his head to the left as he almost smirks at the shadowhunter across from him.

"Come on blondie."

XXX

It's been a while since the ache of bruises had pressed into his skin. At least since they've been present long enough for Magnus to notice them. The distant voices at the crowd disburses, trickling out of the training room and into the rest of the institute is the only thing he hears as he inspects the swelling in his knuckles.

"You good?"

The familiar voice holding that ever present concern comes from behind him and Magnus can't help but smile at it's warmth. Turning from the table of weapons, Magnus finds Alec leaning against the wall near the door. Hands in his pockets, shoulders low as his eyes seem to drink in Magnus's tall frame. His gold skin shines a little from where he broke a sweat, his black t-shirt clinging in it's dampness to his shoulders and torso.

He appreciates Alec's appraisal, wishing he'd allow himself to do this more often. It's getting him a little hot (Or perhaps that is still the endorphins from the sparring waring off.)

Either way, Magnus wanders back into the middle of the room, leaving his jacket and rings on the table. Unsure he could even get the jewelry on over his swollen knuckles.

"I'm just fine," Magnus smiles, looking up at Alec from under his lashes, teasing a little. "Though I have to admit I would have enjoyed this last half hour much more if I had been rolling around with you on this floor instead of your roided up brother."

Magnus did this on purpose. He liked referring to Jace as Alec's brother. It really killed any kind of spark that could ever be left over on Alec's side of things. Which Alec spent as much time as he could assuring Magnus that there was no such spark. Magnus enjoyed the cooling nickname anyhow.

Alec opened his mouth, as if ready with a sassy reply, but decided against whatever he was about to say. Instead, he pushes himself off the wall, taking only a few strides with his long legs to reach Magnus.

And then he reaches for Magnus.

Only a few months ago, taking ahold of the front of his boyfriends shirt and pulling him into a bruising kiss in the middle of the institute would have been an unimaginable scenario. Something Alec would never have believed himself capable of. Whether he blamed it on professionalism or timing, it would have been because the strict rules that he holds himself to. He likes living by them (almost to a fault). And breaking them with himself is one thing, but breaking them in public is another.

He doesn't have an explanation for what has happened to him in these past months. The only thing he can say is, Magnus has a kind of power over him that both scares and excites him. He has this ability to send electricity through the shadowhunter's body, his mouth on his neck makes Alec's knees nearly give.

One night, not long ago, he'd stopped the eager warlock in what Alec could only assume was his quest to set some kind of record to see how much Alec's body could handle in one night, and asked him if he was cheating.

"Cheating?" Magnus had raised an eyebrow at the shadowhunter laid out underneath him, barely dressed, panting, with lips swollen and abused with teeth.

It took Magnus a second to realize that Alec wasn't talking about infidelity, but asking Magnus if he'd been using his magic to enhance the intimate moment. Of course once Magnus had this realization, he'd been unable to keep the smile from his face, and Alec had blushed and covered his warm face.

"No," Magnus had eventually purred through his grin, climbing back up Alec's body so he can whisper in his ear, "All me."

Today, Alec's boldness in the middle of this training takes Mangus by surprise. His hands go to Alec's waist, catching himself before tumbling completely into the hunter's chest. Alec kisses him thoroughly and deeply. His long fingers curl into the soft cotton of Magnus's shirt. Their tongues curling in a kind of dance; a low hum comes from Alec's throat, unable to keep himself together when Magnus's nails bite his skin through his shirt.

Magnus mouth falls to Alec's throat, determined to leave a mark there (knowing he won't be able to heal it the way Alec always insist after Magnus has left a bruise) He takes a stick kind of satisfaction from that. Alec swallows, his adams apple jumping under Magnus tongue.

"You'll get your magic back." Alec's chin tilt towards the ceiling, giving Magnus full access to his throat. His voice voice vibrates against the warlock's mouth. His words take Magnus off guard. His magic is the last thing he's thinking of at this moment. His thoughts were running along the lines of 'is there a lock on the training room door?'

"I know," Magnus almost growls, the touchy subject, mixed with the bad timing sends an unwanted cool down through his body. Bringing clarity and effectively derailing his labito.

"I just want you to know that it's not going to come to this. You, fighting without your magic."

Magnus makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, pulling away, his hands dropping from Alec's waist. Alec's eyes are wild as Magnus looks up at him; like he might be searching for any kind of tell as to what Magnus might be thinking.

He gives nothing away.

"I'm sorry." Alec drops his chin to his chest, obviously having realized his mistake. His floppy hair falls into his eyes and Magnus has a hard time not reaching up and pushing his hand through the disheveled mess. Such a hard time in fact, that he doesn't bother to stop himself from doing just that.

"Well don't get all mopy on me." Magnus says into the inches between their swollen, well -kissed lips.

Alec frowns, no doubt objecting to the adjective. It makes Magnus smile.

It's a long minute before either of them speaks. But it's eventually Magnuas who breaks the silence. "I know that there isn't going to be another way."

"Don't," Alec shakes his head, eyes closing.

"There isn't. My father is very thorough when it comes to making my life a little hell." He smiles at the word play, but Alec doesn't see anything funny about it.

"He can't just win."

"And he wont," Magnus assures, his fingers finding their way back to Alec's waist, this time his thumbs hooking into his jeans, tugging him a little closer. "It might just be a bit of a… process."

The assurance is feeble, he knows that. He can't see the future anymore than Alec, and his father has a history of going to the absolute extreme (especially when it comes to Magnus.)

But he's lost sleep over this. He's cried and beat his fists into walls. He's brainstormed and mapped and calculated. Each plan leading him to to Edom. A place he would very much never inhabit again.

But he's not going right now.

He's not leaving tonight.

Tonight is about Alec. Magnus nudges Alec's nose with his own. He can feel Alec's breath thick with anxiety.

Tonight is about _this._

And then they're kissing once again. And Alec's fingers are in Magnus's soft and product free hair. Magnus's hands are under Alec's shirt, pressing into the muscle there, asking and receiving what he needs from this man that holds his happiness in his bruised hands.

Alec can feel himself losing his footing. Reality slipping away the way it does when he's with Magnus. It's as if Magnus takes up too much space in his mind, that anything else, no matter how important, gets pressed to the side and over the edge (at least for the time being.)

"Have you ever fooled around on a training room floor?" Magnus asks, his thumb teasing at the button of Alec's jeans. He knows the answer, but he still enjoys the look of horror that flashes across Alec's expression nonetheless.

"No!" Alec answers quickly, a little bit of panic strikes as he makes a connection between Magnus's question and his wandering hands.

Before Magnus can push the button through the denham loop, Alec's hands capture his, stopping him from going any further. He opens his mouth to protest. To tell him that now is not the time or place. But he's cut off by the pained hiss that escapes Magnus lips.

"Jesus," Alec loosens his grip immediately, his eyes leaving the warlock's wincing expression down to his purpling knuckles.

"Not quite as used to broken bones as you are," Magnus winks when Alec looks up with concern. It's obvious he's never been in this situation. With Magnus being the hurt one, and no magical cure for his own ailments. Both men out of their comfort zones at this point.

"You landed that last hit off his shoulder, you might have a broken pinky." Alec examines Magnus's hand with the worlds gentlest touch.

"I'm out of practice. My Taekwondo's a little rusty."

"Your what?"

"Never mind." Magnus smiles as Alec continues his examination.

"You surprised me." Alec's voice is low as he presses gently to the middle knuckle.

"Did I?"

"I underestimating you." Alec admits, still not looking up, "I keep forgetting you're good at everything."

Magnus wants to speak up. Tell him that it's not true. There are plenty of things he's less than good at. Cooking, for example, has never been a particular skill of his. But he decides he enjoys the compliment too much to say anything.

"Definitely broken." He concludes, letting go of his boyfriend's hand and patting down his pockets, looking for something.

"You see where I put my stele?"

"If I say yes, will you do that again?" Magnus raises a brow, and it takes Alec a moment to figure out he's talking about the pat down he's given himself in search of his tool.

The shadowhunter rolls his eyes as he retrieves the tool from his back pocket.

Magnus smiles, a little proud, but becomes confused when Alec reaches for his broken hand once again, Stele in the other.

"What're you doing there?" Magnus inquires. Watching with curious eyes as Alec bring the thin tool to hover just an inch over the discoloured skin of Magnus knuckles.

"You don't-"

"You've healed me more times that I can count." Alec interrupts, "Let me do this." When he brings his eyes up and looks at Magnus through his dark lashes, Magnus can see he's serious. A side of determination with his concern that effectively stops any further arguments that Magnus might have.

Instead he offers his boyfriend a small nod, and watches the intensity on Alec's face as he begins drawing a healing rune on the back of his hand.

"Ow." Magnus jokes, flinching hard before Alec has hardly touched him. Alec takes a second to flip him off before continuing his work.

The crude gesture makes Magnus smile like a fool.

It burns, stinging the soft and unmarred skin as the simple design penetrates the skin. Alec finishes quickly, and watches the rune sink in. The swelling doesn't go away, but the discolouration fades slightly and throbbing subsides a little. Though Magnus isn't sure if it's because the rune worked, or if the pain in his finger has been replaced with the stinging skin of the back of his hand. Either way, Alec seems displeased with the lack of result.

"Does that feel any better?"

The two men are so close that Magnus feels Alec's breath on his face, his pulse point thrums against the shadowhunter's fingers.

"Not really." Magnus answers honestly, humour in his quiet voice.

"Sorry," Alec huffs a sigh, replacing the tool to his pocket while the thumb of his other hand brushes a feather-light touch over the damaged skin.

Alec bites his lower lip, head ducked self-consciously, eyes lowered to regard Magnus's hand that remains in the shadowhunter's gentle grip. It's only a moment of resolve that settles within Alec before he's lifting that injured hand to his mouth, and pressing his lips to Magnus swollen knuckle.

With eyes closed tight, he can't see Magnus melting into a puddle of goo in front of him. He can't see the warlock come completely undone. He can't see what the innocent gesture does to the warlock in this rare moment of silence and calm.

It can hardly be called a kiss. Alec's lips linger there. His parted lips brush the feverish skin with the lightest of pressure. Magnus allows Alec to turn his hand over in his, ignoring the twinge of pain as Alec presses another gentle kiss to the palm of that hand. The tip of his tongue dipping out to taste the salt there.

Alec lifts his face as Magnus lets out a breath he hadn't realized he's held.

Not allowing the warlock to put even the narrowest of spaces between them, Alec presses the injured hand to his chest, holding it so Magnus can feel his heartbeat against his palm.

"Better now."

Magnus is only able to get the words out before the hunter reaches for him with his free hand, grasping the back of the Magnus's neck and pulling him in, claiming his mouth once again.

This kiss is more intense than the previous. There's less teasing and more need as the boys cling to each other in the big empty room. The toes of their boots touching, Magnus thumb pressing to Alec's chin, asking for more as Alec takes the cue and parts his lips.

Magnus's expert mouth never leaves Alec with breath in his lungs or a clear thought in his mind. It isn't long before Alec loses track of his own wandering hands. They've fallen from Magnus's back to six-inches below, pressing Magnus closer. His fingers in his damn _pockets_.

"Pillar of strength you are." Magnus murmurs into Alec's mouth.

"I swear on the _angel_ -"

"Shhh," Magnus kisses his way up Alec's neck, biting his jaw and smiling into the hollow of his cheek. "I just think you might never recover if someone was to walk in right now."

Of course he made a good point. Always the voice of reason in moments like this. It made Alec crazy that no matter how lost he got in Magnus's touch, somehow the warlock could always keep a reasonable head on his shoulders. It was frustrating for Alec, when merely the right _words_ from Magnus could make the hunter forget all but his name.

"Yeah," Alec nods, tipping his forehead into Magnus's as he catches his lost breath. Comforted at least that Magnus seems equally breathless.

"We'll figure this out." Magnus isn't sure why he decides to say this now. It just feels like the thing to say to his ever worried partner. Any kind of comfort seems to loosen the tension in Alec's shoulders. Setting him more at ease.

The muscles in Alec's jaw tighten, but he nods, bumping his head against his boyfriend's.

The door to the training room opens once again, and it causes both men to start. The younger man lifts his forehead from Magnus's, putting distance between them as they look to see who's entering.

"Told you we should give them another minute." Izzy says over her shoulder to Mia as the two girls enter the room, still in training gear; both with little smiles on their faces.

Alec drops Magnus's hand from his chest, embarrassment colouring his neck and ears. Magnus just smiles at his boyfriend knowingly, and flexes his stiff fingers.

"Sorry to interrupt." Mia says, with very little genuine remorse in her voice. "In our defense, we gave you like fifteen minutes to cool down." Her smile only gets bigger when Alec blushes deeper and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"No problem," Magnus smiles right back, his ever present calm and confidence oozing from every pore. Alec would hate him for it if he didn't find it so damn sexy.

He wishes he could have just a fraction of Magnus's never ending confidence and grace. Though the warlock assures him he's come a long way from the closeted young man he'd met months before. Alec supposes that's true. Before Magnus, Alec would never have considered kissing in the middle of the training room. Man or woman, it wouldn't have mattered.

So he supposes he's come farther than he realizes.

"We were going home anyways." Magnus walks over to the table to retrieve his jacket from the table. Missing the look that Izzy gives Alec when Magnus says the words "we" and "home".

"We were going to do some more training," Izzy gestures to Mia.

"Ah yes," Alec wraps his arm around his sister in a side hug as Magnus shrugs into his jacket and turns towards his boyfriend and his boyfriend's equally tall, dark and gorgeous sister. Their families genetics are truly a blessing to this world.

"Yes, can't get enough of the hand to hand combat." The edge of sarcasm in Magnus's voice makes Alec smile and Izzy aim a punch at the warlock's arm as he walks by, pinching Alec's shirt in his fingers in a half hearted tug towards the door. Being less than subtle at his eagerness to leave.

"Have fun," Alec drops a kiss on top of Izzy's head and nods at Mia before following Magnus out of the training room.

"You too," Izzy says as she wanders over the weapons, making her careful choice.

XXX

Hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans, Alec breathes into the cold night. His breath showing up as fog in front of him before disappearing just as quickly. Next to him, Magnus bobs on the balls of his feet; his usually tall hair is hiding under a toque, a few dark pieces peering out around his ears and face. Alec's not sure he's ever seen him look so… normal.

He fits in with everyone else standing on the subway platform. With his muted colours and bare face, no one is giving him the usual second glance that he gets when he's all done up.

Alec decides he likes every version of Magnus there is.

It isn't until Magnus lifts an eyebrow in his direction that Alec realizes that he's been staring. Although Magnus doesn't seem to mind the attention, the hunter still looks away, smiling into the scarf around his neck.

"This takes far longer than I remember." Magnus muses, looking up at the electronic sign, displaying the train numbers and times in bright orange lights. The neon colour is a harsh contrast the otherwise muted tones of the subway station. Even the billboard's along the walls are dirty and faded. The only colour in the whole place seems to be the letters on the screens, and the blue in the eyes that can't seem to leave him alone.

"Yeah," Alec huffs, shoulders curling in against the cold. "Welcome to a world without portals."

Smiling, Magnus turns into Alec's side, his cold fingers reaching for Alec's scarf, tugging on the soft material until they're face to face. Their foggy breath mixed in the air between them.

"Could be worse." Magnus tilts his chin up, looking into Alec's bright and open expression. His eyes seeming to light up when he's looking at Magnus. The warlock finds it quite addicting. He often reaches for and touches Alec whenever he can, just to see the excited and engaged look in the young boys eyes.

"Could it?"

Alec isn't glancing around at the other people on the platform. He doesn't seem to notice glances from the civilians waiting for the same train, as Magnus steps into Alec's personal space.

"Not so cold with you." The warlock's mouth twitches with a smile as Alec's eyes fall to his lips.

Their frozen noses bump in the second before Alec's hands find either side of Magnus's neck, their chilled lips pressing together in a kiss that heats them both to their cores. Magnus's grip tightens on Alec's scarf, pulling him closer still.

The way Alec's body reacts to Magnus's kiss is still one of complete transparency. Unlike the men and women of his past, Magnus can feel each emotion, each moment of weakness, each need as it passes through Alec's mind, into his body; through his veins.

It's intoxicating. Magnus would be glad to remain drunk on Alec Lightwood for the rest of his life if the young hunter lets him. He'll never have a productive day again. But the payoff will be more than worth it.

It's the loud tracks and the heavy wind announcing the arrival of their train that eventually forces the two apart. Alec's lips find Magnus's temple, catching his breath as he watches the train come to a gradual hault and the doors hiss as they slide open.

"This is us." Alec nods to the familiar train that he's taken countless times on his trips to Magnus's loft.

Magnus's fingers are caught up in Alec's warm hand as they easily find seats. With only a handful of people barely filling up the space, the car is quiet and dimly lit with fluorescent lighting along the ceiling.

The ride feels strangely ordinary to Alec as he sits next to Magnus on the L train. Their hands intertwined and resting on Magnus's thigh. Magnus's left knee touching Alec's right as they ride in silence.

Magnus's thumb brushes soft circles into the back of Alec's hand, as if it's second nature to him. At one point an elderly lady across from them catches Magnus's eye, and smiles at him. Magnus offers her a warm smile in return, sinking down a little in his seat.

The car is hardly warmer than outside, but at least in here they are sheltered from the wind. It's only three stops until they reach theirs, and again Alec has to inform Magnus of this.

"It's like you've done this before or something." Magnus smirks at his boyfriend, loving the thought of Alec making this trip on his own to come and see him. Memorizing the stops, seeing the same people taking the same commute each day.

Alec only rolls his eyes and leads Magnus out onto the platform.

It's too cold to hold hands to they stuff their hands in their pockets and walk closely, ducking their heads at the sharp wind. A slow and gentle snow begins to fall around them, and they make footprints as they j-walk through a quiet street towards Magnus's home.

The walk is short, and the heat hits them as they duck inside the building. The small light over the mailboxes illuminates the small room, making the snow on their heads shimmer.

They trapes up the rickety steps, knocking snow off their boots as they go.

Magnus pauses at the top of the stairs, causing Alec to nearly walk into him.

"What is it?" Alec cocks his head, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

"I can't get in." Magnus turns around, humour in his eyes. "I don't have a key."

"You don't have a key?" Alec's eyebrows raise in surprise and confusion. "To your own house. You don't have a key to your house?"

"Well I've never needed one have I?" Magnus defends, jiggling the knob, as if to make a point.

"For an old man, you're ridiculously irresponsible. You know this right?"

"Rude. Also I thought that's what you liked about me. Reckless and unpredictable." Magnus wags his eyebrows and Alec sighs.

"Capricious."

"Intriguing." Magnus corrects stubbornly.

The two standing in stairwell for a long quiet second.

"But seriously, can you?" Magnus gestures to the door, causing Alec to melt out of his stubborn funk. He shakes his head, his genuine laughter rings through the empty stairway like a joyful bell as he digs in his jacket pocket for the small brass key that he carries with him at all times.

"Thank you," Magnus says into Alec's shoulder as the hunter turns the key in the lock and opens to door.

"You're welcome."

The warlock flicks on the lights, pulling his hat off and shaking out his scrunched up hair. Alec's grins at the thick and unruly locks crumpled on top of his head.

"What're you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Alec shrugs and pulls the scarf from around his neck off, draping it over the arm of the couch. "You."

"You hungry?" Magnus glances at the kitchen. "I think there is food in there somewhere."

"No," Alec shakes his head, leaning into the back of the couch with his hands in his pockets. "You"

The hunter is looking around the room, almost making a point not to look in Magnus's direction. His posture is relaxed, but his eyes don't settle on anything, as if searching for some kind of distraction.

"Not for food." Magnus replies simply.

That brings Alec's eyes back to his.

The warlock's bluntness always able to throw the hunter off his game.

It's true that in the days since Magnus's powers were taken, with everything happening in Edom and the Shadow World, that the two had rarely found a moment alone. They hadn't even been back to the loft; but instead were spending their nights curled up in Alec's tiny bed at the institute or up doing research until falling asleep in the library. Both too exhausted or depressed to take any advantage of the close quarters. Even if they had found the energy, Alec's unease about the lack of privacy that the institute offered did little for his labito.

Magnus respected that. It made him a little crazy, but he respected it.

The private moment is charged to say the least. Alec's hands remain in his pockets, because that's one only place he trusts them to be. Magnus, the less cautious of the two, is slowly closing the space, watching Alec's tense expression melt into one of wanting. His shoulders relax as Magnus steps close to him. He sit back a on the back of the couch, Magnus stepping into the space that creates between his long legs.

"I've missed you." Magnus states plainly, Soft, bruised hands reaching for scarred, callused ones. Pulling them out of denham pockets, lacing them together.

"I've been around." Alec reasons. Trying to keep himself grounded as Magnus sinks closer, leaving no room between their bodies for Alec to reason his way out of.

"I've missed your sex." Magnus states plainly, watching as his words hit Alec in the stomach; the hunter's hungry eyes closing in need and embarrassment of that need.

"Have you missed me?" Magnus inquires, voice full of innocence that Alec knows is bullshit. The warlock knows what these last few days have been for Alec. As a young man whose introduction to sex was only a few months prior; this has been the first dry spell he's ever experienced. His poor, neglected body having grown accustomed to regular nights spent naked in Magnus's capable hands, He feels like a teenager all over again, when even just watching his boyfriend wrestle his parabati to the ground made him fidget and look away (sick sick sick).

"Hmm?" Magnus hums, asking the question he already knows the answer to.

Alec nods, blinking his eyes open to look into the a pair of golden, unglamoured eyes. "Very much."

Magnus smiles brightly, as if he might have just won the lottery, "I'm glad."

Stepping back with a few fingers dipped into the waist of Alec's jeans, he drags the hunter away from the back of the couch, walking backwards through the apartment; leading a more than willing Alec.

This time, when Magnus's thumb unbuttons the offending denham and pulls at the metal teeth of Alec's zipper, Alec doesn't move to stop him. Instead, he pulls Magnus's leather belt from it's loops with eager hands and backs Magnus into the wall of the hallway. Resting his forearms against the wall on either side of Magnus's head as he desperately tries to get enough air to his lungs.

"Wound a little tight, shadowhunter." Magnus breathes into the open kiss. Alec growls a little with embarrassment and slides his hands off the wall, pushing the jacket off his Magnus's shoulders and feeling the hard muscles of his abdomen under the thin material as his nails snag at the fabric.

"We doing this against a wall?" Magnus leans his head back, tilting his chin up, his eyes daring Alec to take control. The hunter hesitates, unsure. Magnus is so good at taking the lead, and Alec has always been comfortable with that. The lack of instruction and the change of position throws him off his game a little.

"I don't," Alec blinks, pupils blown wide. His body humming with excess adrenaline and endorphins. "know."

Magnus smiles easily, understanding.

"I'll teach you."


End file.
